A Lotus Christmas
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Just a short oneshot of what Lotis Masters do for Christmas. Oneshot. Complete. One out of One. AliceXKyou


Alice Seno continued looking at the various things in the windows. Mayura, her elder sister, convinced Alice to go window shopping with her. Mayura needed to finish her Christmas shopping. Truth be told, Alice was still at a loss what to get Kyou for Christmas. Kyou Wakamiya was Alice's senpai and her boyfriend. He had dated Mayura only to realize he was actually in love with the sister. Their lives had been so complicated back then. However, Alice would choose a battle then trying to figure this out any day of the week. Just then, Alice's phone rang. Alice opened it to realize she had a text from Kyou. He was apologizing. It seemed that his uncle's restaurant was going to be open Christmas day. Kyou wouldn't be able to see Alice. Her heart broke at not being able to see him. Mayura came to retrieve her only to see Alice's crestfallen face. After hearing why she was sad, Mayura offered to help Alice get Kyou a gift. Alice of course declined, wanting it to be her idea. Alice then went off in a panic. Mayura just smiled at the thought that her baby sister was really growing up.

* * *

Kyou hit his futon with exhaustion. Having to work then help both his aunt and uncle with Christmas shopping wore him out. It broke his heart not being able to see Alice on Christmas day especially since he had spent so much time earning enough money for the gift. He could wait till her next birthday but he wanted to give it to her for Christmas. Kyou's ears perked at the sound of his family's calling. He grumbled at the possibility of it being more Christmas shopping. Then an idea hit him quickly grabbing his coat, Kyou ran down the steps.

* * *

Christmas Day eventually arrived without hesitation. The Seno family celebrated early of course. Alice and Mayura were both thrilled to be able to connect with their parents again. Presents were the first thing opened. Mrs. Seno was making the usual Christmas feast that everyone greatly anticipated. Alice asked if she could leave the house of a little bit once things settled down. Alice left with a small package in her hand. Even if Kyou couldn't come to see her, she could go to him. However, what if Kyou didn't want to see her? Feelings do change between people. Since Nyozeka died, Alice had been feeling lonely. If Kyou no longer loved her, she wouldn't be able to live. Alice was prepared to turn around and go home when she realized she was already in front of the restaurant.

Alice walked inside to find it extremely busy. A long line was backed up, people still waiting to be seated. She looked around at the filled tables and spotted Kyou rushing back and forth. He looked tired already. Tears came to Alice's eyes when she realized how foolish she was being. She watched Kyou stop in his tracks when he saw her. Alice quickly turned and ran out of the restaurant despite Kyou's pleas for her to stop. Ten minutes later she arrived in front of her house. Her telephone chimed indicating a text message. She flipped it open to realize Kyou had texted her. He asked her if everything was alright and if he should come to her? Alice's reply was short and to the point. She then went inside to her sister's room. Right now, Alice just wanted a hug from a loved one.

* * *

Kyou read Alice's reply with worry. She just said fine and for him to go back to work. He had been surprised to see her but it worried him that she had tears in her eyes. Once she realized that he noticed her, she took off. Kyou had wanted to go after her but needed to work. His aunt and uncle desperately needed his help. They had offered to hold down the fort but he declined. However, Kyou couldn't decline that he wanted to be near her right now.

* * *

In the middle of their Christmas dinner, the door bell ran. Mr. Seno got up from the table to answer it. The women in the house could barely make out what was being said. When Mr. Seno returned, a medium-sized package accompanied him. At the end of dessert, he handed it over to Alice. Alice read who it was from. The address was Norwegian and Alice knew it was from Frey. Alice tore it open to find a card on top of another box. The card read that inside contained presents from her friends. Frey, Chris, Mei Lin, and Billy all signed the bottom of the small card. A small smile graced Alice's lips. She tore open to find four individual packages. Chris, Mei Lin, and Billy sent her something that was unique to each of their cultures. Frey sent her something a little different that touched her heart. Inside Frey's package was a small stuffed animal that was a lot like her Nyozeka keychain, surrounded by tons of lotus petals. She picked the small doll up and held it tight to her chest. Underneath it was something that made Alice sweat drop and laugh at the same time. Frey had sent her his homemade jam.

Alice went to bed that Christmas night feeling better. Although she didn't get to see Kyou, there was always next Christmas. In the morning, she would go to him and apologize. Kyou might be confused but at least she would feel better about the whole thing. Alice was about to turn off the lights when a chime came from her cell phone. Alice flipped it open. A text message from Kyou read: 'Look outside.' True to the message, Alice pulled back her curtains and saw Kyou standing outside. He looked calm as his breaths made small puffs of smoke in the cold. The sight of him made her heart stop beating. It made her fall in love with Kyou all over again within the split second. Alice left her room to meet him outside. She rushed out so fast she even forgot to button her jacket. Kyou lightly chuckled before walking over to her and buttoning it. Alice enveloped him into a close hug. She didn't miss the significance of him coming to see her. There were only a couple more minutes till Christmas ended and Kyou was probably already tired from working all day. When they broke apart, Kyou put Alice at an arm's length.

"Alice, one day, not now of course, but one day, I want to marry you. Alice, will you marry me?"

Alice's hands covered her mouth in astonishment as the tears ran down her cheeks. She could barely nod her head as Kyou took her into his arms. Kyou pulled the small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. The simple, beautiful diamond ring sat perfectly in its box. Kyou knew Alice's tastes very well. Alice always liked simple things over extravagant ones. He carefully slipped the ring onto her hand. Kyou then kissed her as he was now sure he would be the happiest man one day. Kyou then handed her the one red rose he had bought her earlier that day. Alice went to the front door and opened it to reach for something. Kyou watched her take the rose petals off and place them in the box with the lotus petals. Alice smiled up at him and he automatically understood. They then proceeded saying the Lotis word for wind.

"Vimuku!"

They watched together as the petals rose into the air and flew with the wind. Kyou held Alice close. They didn't know where the petals would end up but the destination wasn't important. Right now the petals were as free as the wind it blew on.

* * *

Merry Christmas!  



End file.
